


Fun with Fionna

by Dilicious



Series: Fun with... [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fionna and Marshall fool around, and are then rudely interrupted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Fionna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xekstrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/gifts).



> Fiolee from my earlier days. A gift to Xekstrin, who wanted it way back when. It's kinda old, begging to be rewritten. But, until then, enjoy.

“Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey”

“GOD, WHAT IS IT MARSHALL?!” Fionna exploded after being constantly poked by Marshall Lee, each poke to her side accompanied by a ‘hey’.

“Relax, Fi. I am a visitor in yours and Cake’s humble abode. The least you could do is treat me nicely”

Fionna glared at him, definitely not amused. “…would you like anything?” Marshall smirked.

“Yes,” he snakes his arms around to Fionna’s rump and grabs a cheek. Fionna jumps, blushes and winds up to slap him. Marshall grabs her wrist before she can reach his face.

“Now, now Fi. This is my bread and butter. Can’t have you damaging that, now can I?” Marshall leans in closer, ready to capture her lips with his, when she slugs him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Marshall’s lungs.

Collapsing to the floor, Marshall takes big gulps of air. Fionna backs away from him, rubbing her butt, trying to fight off the residual blush. ‘Stupid, sexy Marshall,’ she thought as he slowly got up. Looking up at Fionna, Marshall had a pained expression. “Hehe, damn girl, you sure do hit hard,” Extending himself to his full height, he threw himself at her. Grabbing her by the throat, he slammed her into the wall, lifting her enough so that she was at eye level with him. He let her slide to the floor, his eyes following her descent.

“Sorry about the roughness. But, I thought you wanted to play. And I’m only so happy to oblige.”

Rubbing her throat, Fionna was now the one taking in big gulps of air and coughing. Marshall grinned. Seeing her like this… it intrigued him. “C’mon, Fi. It’ll be fun. I’ve noticed how you’ve looked at me when you think I don’t notice. Problem is, I always notice.” Fionna got up, grumbling with a slight redness in her cheeks at Marshall’s words.

“Don’t worry, babe, I like you too. I know you want,” Marshall then rips his flannel shirt open and rubs his bare, toned gray chest, “all of this.” Fionna turned beet red and quickly wiped the bit of drool off her mouth.

“Cover yourself, Marsh! I don’t wanna see that!” He grabs her hand and has her caress his chest and abdomen. “Maybe not see, but feeling is fine, no?”

Her soft, petite hands rubbing against Marshall’s hard chest…Fionna was doing her best not to rub her face on his abs. She wasn’t succeeding. Marshall watched her struggle with glee, knowing that she would eventually fail and come to him. Bubba did. They all did.

“Don’t worry Fi. I just have that raw, vamp magnetism that draw thems them all to me. Don’t fight it.” He looked into her eyes, and she made the mistake of looking into his. Got her.

The vampire’s ability to mesmirize living things has once again come in handy. Fionna’s eyes slowly closed as she leaned in as they pressed against Marshall’s ‘So plump, so soft’ he thought as he licked those lips of hers, asking for entrance. She obliged, and his forked tongue began a battle of dominance with hers. Even under Marshall’s control, Fionna was still Fionna and didn’t give up easily. It impressed him and frankly, turned him on. Grabbing Fionna’s wrists in one hand, he pressed them up against the wall, above her head, using his other hand to grab a breast. He stopped kissing her, just to look at her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. She looked beautiful to him. He kissed her jawline, making his way down her neck and to her collarbone, when he then nipped at it, causing the girl adventurer to gasp.

With his other hand, he slid his hand under her shirt and up to her bra, enjoying the feeling of her smooth, warm skin under his cold hand. Letting her wrists go, he slipped his other hand under her shirt, moving his hands behind her to quickly unhook her bra. Removing one hand from under the shirt, he then took ahold of it, the other hand grasping the bra. He then ripped the shirt off Fionna’s body, throwing the bra somewhere into the dark house. Fionna slid to the floor once again, this time with nothing covering her chest. Marshall’s eyes were lidded and he licked his lips. He lowered himself to Fionna’s level and positioned his head so that his lips were near her ears. He once again grabbed a breast and kneads it, enjoying the hitch of Fionna’s breath. It pleased him, and with that, he slowly removed Fionna’s bunny hat. With it gone, he took hold of Fionna’s earlobe in his teeth, pressing into it gently, tugging a bit as well. Marshall had a thing for noses and ears, and Fionna’s were just irresistable to him.

“M-Marshall? What are you doing?” Fionna managed to say, wondering why there was a vampire tugging on her earlobe, and why exactly she was enjoying it so much.

“Don’t worry about it, Fi. Just let me enjoy my kink. From what I can tell, you’re enjoying it too.” Marshall whispered into Fionna’s ear. His breath made her tingle. Adjusting himself so that he could see all of her once again, he began to focus on her breasts once again; kneading them, pinching, pulling and even rubbing her nipples. Fionna squirmed, his touch only made her want to jump him. He was driving her mad, and she didn’t mind one damn bit.

Fionna wrapped her arms around Marshall’s neck and pressed up against him, their bare chests pressing against each other. Marshall maneuvered his hands away from Fionna’s breasts just in time, enjoying the feel of them on him. He drooled a little, just sitting there, enjoying the feel of Fionna’s body. He slid his cold hands against her back, feeling her shiver as he did so. He reached her skirt and undid it, placing on the ground next to them. He broke away from Fionna, who quickly covered her chest. On the ground, kneeling, they were face to face. He looked down, looking at her panties and the wet spot on the front of them. Marshall grinned, loving how his touch had that effect on Fionna. Fionna looked down as well, seeing the tent she had caused in Marshall’s jeans.  She slowly uncrossed her arms from her breasts and shakily moved her hands to Marshall’s belt, undoing it. Marshall, realizing where she was going with this, grabbed her hands.

“Whoa, whoa babe. What do you think you’re doing?” He asked in that smooth voice of his that she couldn’t resist.  Nervously, she replied, “I..I was going to make you feel good too.” She gained more confidence as she said it. Marshall smiled gently, letting go of Fionna.

“Have at it, Fi.” He said simply, leaning back a bit.

Unbuttoning the pants, Fionna then unzipped the pants. “Marshall, get up for a sec.” She asked him. He obliged her and she pulled down his pants. Clad in his boxers, he was poking out of the flap, staring Fionna directly in the face. Her face turned a deep shade of red. Marshall, watching this with amusement, let out a chuckle.

“Damn girl, your face looks good enough to eat,” Annoyed at his comment, she quickly pulled down his boxers and grabbed hold of him firmly. Her soft, warm hand on him caused him to gasp, not being used to the feeling of someone alive being down there in oh so long.

She gave him an experimental tug, and the hiss she heard escape him gave her the confidence to keep going. A pull here, a tug there, she got into a bit of a rhythm. Marshall’s hips began to move in sync with Fionna’s hands. He began moaning eventually, the feeling building up within him. Fionna, having Marshall literally in her hands, enjoyed what she was doing. More pulling, more tugging, more hip thrusting. The pressure was becoming too much for Marshall. One last tug and he couldn’t hold it any longer. He let go and finally had that sweet, wonderful release.  Fionna, however, hadn’t been expecting it and…

“Marshall!” She shrieked, covered in his essence, “I thought vampires couldn’t do that!” Marshall snickered, floating off to find a towel. While he was gone, and Fionna was trying to wipe him off her face, he corrected her from the other room.

“Nah, babe. We can still do that. I just shoot blanks.”  He returned with the towel, tossing it in her face.

Fionna managed to get most of it off of her, but there was a little left on her hand. Looking around to see if Marshall was paying attention (he wasn’t), she took an experimental lick. Tasting it, she made a noise of question and swallowed. Suddenly, she heard a guttural noise coming from Marshall’s direction. Before she even knew it, she was slammed into the wall, Marshall’s hardness pressing into her back.

“Hehe, think I didn’t see that,” He said into her ear and she blushed at being caught tasting him.

“You’ve only turned me on even more!” Moving his hand into the front of her panties, he felt her wetness.

“You like this just as much as I do, and now, I’m going to return the favor.” Slipping a finger inside Fionna, he grinned evilly. He thrust his finger in and out, causing her to squirm and gasp. He grabbed a breast with his other hand, kneading it and playing with her nipple, trying to increase her pleasure. It worked. He kissed her neck, enjoying her shivering.

Fionna was losing control of herself, and Marshall could tell. When he deemed her wet enough, he removed his hand from her core.

“Are you ready?” He whispered into her ear, all she could do was nod. With a smirk, he slowly dipped himself into Fionna, enjoying the hitch of her breath as he did so. She was driving him mad. She was so warm, and he almost lost himself then and there.  Taking a moment to gather himself, he pushed himself further inside, eventually reaching her barrier. He paused, and asked her,

“May I?” Despite her clouded head, Fionna was still touched Marshall was being considerate. “Of course.” She breathed out, ready for him. Marshall nodded and he pushed through, causing Fionna to cry out. Before he could try to comfort her, Fionna shook him off, urging him to continue. And he did so, backing out and thrusting in. At first he was gentle, going in an out softly. But when it was clear that they both wanted it faster, Marshall did them both a favor and sped up. Marshall grunted as he thrust in and out of her, enjoying Fionna’s cries of pleasure. She sure was a loud one and he loved that.

It was at this time that the phone rang.  Marshall slowed down, wondering who the hell would be calling right now to disturb Fionna now of all times? Suddenly deciding to have a little fun, he breathed out, “Answer it, Fi.”

“What? No!” Fionna yelled at him, not able to control the volume of her voice at the moment.

“C’mon, it might be important.” Not in the mood to argue, she roughly grabbed the phone,

“Hello?” she panted.

“Uh, Fionna? It’s me, Gumball.” Mortified that Marshall wanted her to have a conversation now, with Gumball of all people…

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“You ok? You seem to be breathing hard.”

“Yeah! Just, uh, -“Just then, Marshall thrust in particularly deeply and Fionna couldn’t help herself. She moaned. Loudly. Into the phone.

“Fionna! What’s wrong? Should I send Cake to help?”

“NO, uh no. I’m fine. I just, uh, stubbed my toe.”

“Ah, alright. Well,-“

“Gumball, can I call you back?”

“Uh, yeah, sure! I’ll-“She didn’t hear him finish because she hung up as soon as he agreed.

“Aww, I was enjoying that.” Marshall said dejectedly, disappointed that his source of entertainment was cut off so soon.

“Shut up, and let’s finish this.” Fionna said, annoyed with the vampire. He chuckled, and agreed. “Alright,” he said simply and began to speed up. There were a noisy duo; her with her cries of ecstasy and moans and him with his grunting. The sheen of sweat on them only made them more attracted to each other and helped build the pressure building inside them both. Eventually, the pressure was once again too much for Marshall and he released inside her, just enjoying the feeling of being inside Fionna as he did. The feeling of Marshall letting go inside her caused Fionna to lose control herself and she finally got her sweet release. With a final thrust, Marshall removed himself from Fionna and fell backward, his ability to float stopping him from hitting the floor. Fionna crumpled and fell on top of him, but she was light enough that he didn’t hit the floor. Panting in exhaustion, they simply stared at the ceiling, thinking about what they had just done. Neither had planned at the beginning of the day for this to happen, but that doesn’t mean they regretted it in the slightest.

“So,” Marshall began, looking at Fionna’s flushed, but still beautiful face, “Was it as good for you as it was for me?” Fionna simply kissed him and smirked

“Does that answer your question?” “Marshall couldn’t help himself; he blushed.

“S-So what? Are we a thing now?” He stuttered out. Fiona stared at him with her big blue eyes, the ones he could stare into all day. She then giggled and removed herself from his hold, picking up her panties and shimmying into them.

“Fionna!” He called after her as she walked away, “Fi! That’s not an answer? Yes or no? Fionna? FIONNA!”


End file.
